


Loving You

by Latiwings



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, It's like one buttplug, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Munyuu as gifts, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight mentions of blood, art included, bottom Lio, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: “Don’t sound so shocked,” Lio kissed the side of his jaw. “Did you really think I would miss out on spoiling you for your birthday?”“God Lio,” Galo sighed happily, “I’m so lucky.”In which Lio spoiled Galo terribly, Galo made Lio's heart flutter, and they talk about their future.💝Written for the Galolio Cumzine, in collaboration withKermit!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hosting the Cumzine was more work than I expected but hey, my very first published smut (that's more explicit than just a handjob)! :D
> 
> My biggest thanks to my four poor, rushed beta readers : [Chris](https://twitter.com/worserawchickn), [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16), [Masi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masidoodles) and [Dukes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes) ([AO3](https://twitter.com/boymeetsfire?s=09)). Without their help I might not have submitted an entry at all, thank you for keeping my sanity alive XD
> 
> And of course, thank you to [Kermit](https://twitter.com/999lios) for collabing with me! 
> 
> Everyone of them is a participant in the Zine, so be sure to check out their works! The AO3 Collection can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Galolio_Cumzine/works), and the Zine is a free download that can be found [here](https://galoliocumzine.carrd.co/). Big cheers, everyone! 💝

  
  


“This isn’t how I envisioned the great Galo Thymos to be taken down.”

“Lio!” The children squealed. "You're here!"

Lio had recognized them immediately—Airi, Conrad, and Philip, the mischievous trio. Back when they were in the Settlement, he used to tell them bedtime stories and sang them to sleep. They were also currently a big pile of bodies on top of an unfortunate firefighter.

“I’m here,” Lio agreed. The children scrambled to get off, trampling Galo in the process. Lio winced in sympathy when Galo let out a sharp wheeze—Philip had accidentally kneed his chest. Oh, Galo definitely deserved some pampering after this party. "I finally found you all. What happened?"

"We caught him!" Philip piped up. He looked incredibly pleased with himself.

Lio raised an eyebrow. Carefully, he pulled Galo up from the ground and gave him a lookover. His husband's hair was wilder than usual, his tie loose. The first two buttons on his vest had popped open—in fact, one of the buttons was nowhere to be seen—but Galo was grinning, his eyes sparkling. It made Lio’s heart do a funny flip. “And why were you all hunting him?”

"To give him his birthday present," Airi answered, shyly. She was the only child who didn't rush to Lio, sticking close to Galo's side and twirling the hem of her skirt. “I wanted to make sure he got them.”

Lio knew it was going to happen before it did, holding back a smile when Galo swooped in and picked Airi up. The girl let out a surprised shriek that dissolved into laughter, Galo twirling her once, twice, then putting her on his shoulders. They matched now, wild hairs and smiles like the sun.

“Can I show them to Lio, princess?” Galo said. His eyes were so bright. One of Galo’s hands reached up to clasp over Airi’s encouragingly. “They’re beautiful. I think he’ll really like them too.”

“Really?” Airi ducked her head.

“Surely,” Lio replied easily. Playing along, he dipped into a graceful bow. “Please allow me the pleasure of seeing your work, your highness.”

Airi burst into a bunch of giggles. “Alright then,” she said, hiding her face into Galo’s hair. “Don’t laugh, big boss, it’s my first time!”

Lio flushed, not expecting that nickname. God, Galo was such a bad influence on her. His husband had the nerve to chuckle, letting go of Airi’s hand to dig up her present from his slightly bulging vest pocket, revealing—

Two plushies. They were clearly made to look like Galo and Lio, Galo in his firefighting uniform and Lio in his memorable leather outfit. They were only as big as Galo’s hand each, their heads three times larger than their bodies. There was a cute, white flower each on their velvet hairs and they were smiling.

“Airi spent so long on those!” Philip piped up. “She pricked her fingers so many times!”

“Philip!” The girl protested, mortified.

Lio gingerly plucked the plushies from Galo’s hands. There was a slightly squiggly seam on Plushie Lio’s side, and Plushie Galo’s left eye was a little bit bigger than the right. The velvet black that made up Plushie Lio’s outfit was surprisingly accurate and Plushie Galo’s hair certainly matched the wildness of his real-life counterpart. Questioningly, Lio traced a finger over the matching white flowers.

“They have flowers because they are soulmates,” Airi explained, like it was obvious.

Lio startled, looking up and meeting Galo’s eyes. Galo’s expression was filled with amusement and warm affection. Clearly, he had agreed with Airi’s take on their relationship.

“They’re beautiful,” Lio said. His cheeks felt hot. “These look amazing.”

“Told you he would like them, didn’t I, princess?” Galo chuckled. He bounced Airi once, drawing all the children's attention. Airi laughed out loud, clutching onto Galo’s hair for balance. Philip tried his best to scale Galo like a tree, while Conrad looked torn between being less rowdy and wanting to ask for a ride too.

It was just enough time to let Lio gather himself, to tamper down the blush. Galo winked at Lio in passing—Lio loved him a little more for that—before his husband's attention was caught by something at the distance. “Hey, is that your guardian looking for you all?”

“Oh,” Conrad paused, eyes wide. “Oh no.”

Lio sighed fondly. He had expected this. “Explain yourselves.”

“We might have ran for it?”

“We ran for it,” Philip confirmed gleefully, hanging off Galo's bicep. “We haven’t forgotten your training, boss! She never stood a chance!”

Lio followed Galo's gaze, eyes landing on a woman looking around frantically for her charges. Among the Mad Burnish, Lio remembered Christine as one of his best fighters. He was torn between being incredibly proud of the kids, amused at the situation, or feeling sympathy for her.

“Then it is my duty as a good citizen to turn you all in!” Galo grinned. When the three children groaned, he softened his smile. “The first one to return to your guardian gets more cake.”

“The slice with the most cream?” Philip asked, eagerly.

“Can I have a little bit more chocolate?” Conrad asked, very quietly.

“I don’t want cake, I just want to stay,” Airi pouted.

Gently, Galo lowered her and Philip to the ground. He ruffled both of their hairs, then reached out and softly tapped Conrad’s shoulder. “Go get some cake,” Galo’s voice was soft and firm. “I’ll be right after you kids. If you don’t go now, you might risk missing out on the cake altogether.”

Airi’s eyebrows scrunched together like she didn’t believe him, but Philip looked horrified at the thought of missing out on the cake. He latched on to Conrad’s hand and pulled, his best friend letting out a startled yelp before being dragged to the cake table. The remaining girl bit the bottom of her lip, unsure.

Galo kissed the top of her head. “I promise I’ll be there.”

Airi hesitated, then turned to follow Philip and Conrad. She took one step, two steps, before suddenly whirling around to meet Galo and Lio’s eyes.

“I wish the two of you are my real guardians,” Airi said, honestly. Then she was off, chasing the heels of her friend and brother.

Galo blinked, slightly stunned. He pulled himself up with a wistful look.

“...She really likes you,” Lio remarked, softly. He placed a hand on Galo’s arm. “I’m almost jealous.”

“They adore you,” Galo’s eyes were very far away. Lio belatedly remembered he was an orphan, too. “Besides, everybody loves me—Lio?”

Lio pulled Galo’s vest to make his husband face him. His hands began to fix Galo’s tie, his coat, his hair. He was giving those tasks more focus than they needed. “Don’t be sad on your birthday.”

He felt Galo’s hand cupped his cheeks, tipped his chin upwards. The kiss was soft and sweet.

“I’m not sad,” Galo murmured. His eyes were warm and filled with _feelings_. “I’m with you.”

Lio turned bright red. "Later," he mumbled, more for himself. Galo made him want to _do things_. "At home. I have a surprise for you. Nothing as remarkable as soulmate plushies, though."

“A surprise?” It was like watching the sunrise, Galo’s entire face lighting up. Lio resisted the urge to scratch imaginary puppy ears. “You have a surprise for me?”

“Don’t sound so shocked,” Lio kissed the side of his jaw. “Did you really think I would miss out on spoiling you for your birthday?”

“God Lio,” Galo sighed happily, “I’m so lucky.”

“That’s my line,” Lio chuckled. “Come on, let’s go to the kids before they drive Christine crazy.”

  


▲ ▲ ▲

  


“Lean down and let me blindfold you.”

Galo raised an eyebrow but he obliged, lowering his head so Lio could wrap the silk blindfold around his eyes. Lio felt a rush of affection at the quick display of trust. Granted, they were standing right in front of the door to their apartment so it was hardly any danger, but Galo was always so _trusting_. It was enough to make Lio’s knees weak.

Instead of falling right there and then, Lio quickly unlocked their door and led his husband in, careful to make sure Galo didn’t trip over anything. Shoes were kicked off ungracefully, socks discarded to the side. They would deal with those in the morning.

“Is it a small surprise party?” Galo asked, standing still. Lio was putting their things away, hurriedly and somewhat recklessly. “Will you guys suddenly start singing?”

Lio paused. “...A party held by the city for your birthday wasn’t enough for you?”

“There was a lot of food, and the citizens were so nice,” Galo beamed, before his shoulders sagged slightly. “I don’t know anything about small, surprise birthday parties though.”

Lio thought about something Galo once said, about how in his straight-minded pursuit to make Kray proud, he had a lot of acquaintances and admirers, but not friends. People who thought Galo was a star, admired him as a hero of this city, yet not people who would do something stupid like getting drunk together on a Saturday night while catching the latest movie.

Or close enough to have keys to his apartment, let alone throw a surprise birthday party.

“...Maybe someday,” Lio murmured, pulling Galo down for a kiss.

Maybe Galo hadn’t realised it, but he had those people in his life now. Aina would throw a surprise birthday party with no questions asked. Lucia would make sure it was chaotic. They definitely need Remi and Varys to keep things under control, but they would join in gladly. Ignis would be their best bet to keep Galo out of the loop, god knows nobody else could keep a secret. Even Meis and Gueira would help, despite probably complaining all the way.

Galo smiled against the kiss. “But not tonight?”

“Not tonight,” Lio agreed. Someday, he would personally draw up three days worth of plans for Galo’s surprise birthday party. And another. Maybe the next year too. “Tonight it’s something else.”

“I’m still excited,” Galo commented.

“Excellent,” Lio kissed him again, quickly. “Sit down.”

Galo sat down, on their bed.

“I can thank the children for making my job easier,” Lio said, lightly. His hands made quick work of undressing Galo, tugging away his coat, unbuttoning his vest. One button was missing. He took Galo’s tie—a beautiful, velvety dark blue that brought out Galo’s eyes—and placed it to the side. All the other clothes got tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

“It’s not fair that you get to see me naked but I don’t get to see you at all,” Galo complained, but he pulled his limbs from his dress shirt obediently, shifted his hips so Lio could throw his pants away. His cheeks were pink like he knew where this was leading up to. “Is the surprise blindfolded sex? Lio, believe me when I say I prefer to do that while being able to see you.”

“I believe you,” Lio patted Galo’s cheeks with a smirk. “But no, that’s not the surprise. Lie down.”

Galo let himself be pushed down on the bed. Lio leaned down to kiss him again, this time with a specific purpose. It worked when Galo inhaled in surprise, his hands tied neatly to the headboard with his velvet blue tie.

“Lio,” Galo breathed out. “This is a very drawn out surprise.”

“And you haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” Lio teased. He slid off the bed, a shot of pleasure running through his veins when he heard Galo whined softly, already missing their contact. This was it, his real gift to Galo. He had prepared this many weeks ahead and the thought of the moment finally happening was making Lio a bit heady.

“How long more do I have to wait?” Galo asked. His hands tugged at his bonds, testing. The tie was sturdy and firm, good quality cotton, but the real thing tying Galo down had less to do with the tie and everything to do with Lio.

“Not long,” Lio dropped a kiss on his nose, laughing lightly when Galo let out a small sneeze. “Here.”

It was satisfying, the way Galo sucked in a sharp breath when Lio climbed on top of him, straddling his abdomen. He dropped kisses on his husband’s chest, slowly trailing upwards. Each of Galo’s choked sounds of pleasure made Lio’s skin tingle in satisfaction.

“Happy Birthday,” Lio whispered, dropping the last kiss on Galo’s mouth. “Here’s your gift.”

Then, he pushed the blindfold from Galo’s eyes.

At first, Galo just blinked, trying to get used to having his vision back. Lio had kept the lights on, despite it being incredibly unromantic compared to if only moonlight lit the room from their windows, but he had also suffered waiting to show this off and by Promare’s name, Galo was going to have the best view.

It was worth it. When Galo’s eyes focused on Lio, he could see the moment his husband’s brain grind into a halt, his jaw dropping in shock.

“Well,” Lio purred, like a cat who had gotten cream. “Like what you see, handsome?”

Galo didn’t reply, his eyes still wide. Lio smirked, relishing the attention, laughing lightly when Galo’s eyes started to roam as though as his brain just remembered that _yes, there was more to see_ , a thrill running up his spine when he could feel just how hungry Galo’s expression was becoming.

A dark red babydoll, made of transparent silk, split open on the front of his chest to reveal tantalizing skin. Matching red, silk underwear, with the area in front of his crotch left open. Ribbons looped around his neck, his hips, a bow at the end of his spine like a gift.

Lio was a gift and he was being _appreciated_.

"You look gorgeous," Galo mumbled. Somehow, even when his eyes darkened with lust, he managed to say that earnestly, honestly. It made Lio feel like he was on fire all over again. "Is this the surprise? I like this surprise."

Lio smirked. "I would hope so." His hands were on Galo's chest, feeling his husband's heart beat beneath his palms. "This is just one part of it. It would have been a shame if you hadn't enjoyed it."

" _Lio_ ," Galo pleaded. He tugged at his ties, once. "Wait, one part—?"

Lio—very carefully, keeping his eyes locked on Galo’s—grinded his hips on Galo’s cock.

It was more entertaining than it had any right to be, to see Galo’s eyes widened even further. Lio grinned at him mischievously, rubbing against Galo again.

“Well?” Lio asked, eyes bright.

“Lio, _please_ ,” Galo groaned. “Please, let me see that.”

“As the birthday boy wishes,” Lio laughed. There was something so freeing and wild, watching Galo squirmed beneath him, breaths coming out in short pants. Lio reached behind himself and caught onto the flared base of the buttplug.

He wanted, oh how he _wanted_ , to turn around, to spread his cheeks and give Galo a _show_ as he pulled the toy out of him, the wider part of the toy spreading him open. Yet, Lio couldn’t tear his eyes away from Galo’s intense focus, the red in his husband’s pupils almost like _fire_. He let out a soft moan at the attention, the toy catching his rim, his sensitivity shot straight through the roof.

“Did you—” Galo licked his lips. “Did you have that in you for the whole day?”

“Only after dinner, don’t you fret. Someone’s gotta do early preparations for _this_ ,” Lio grinned, voice coming out breathless. He patted Galo’s cock fondly. "I wanted this to be a treat."

“But you’re already a treat,” Galo blurted out. “Lio, you look amazing. I love you so much.”

“You’re sweet,” Lio murmured, blushing furiously. He leaned in to kiss Galo in the mouth. “And that’s why I want to do this for you.”

Then, he rubbed himself on Galo.

The effect was immediate. Galo let out a deep groan, throwing his head back. His entire body trembled beneath Lio’s thighs, his muscles rippling with carefully, held-back strength. Galo’s hips jolted, only once, because Galo was using every shred of his willpower to not buck Lio off him.

“You’re sweet,” Lio repeated. He was panting too now, feeling Galo’s cock rubbing against him, his shaft wet from lube dribbling out of Lio. “You’re sweet. I love you, I love you so much.”

“More lube,” Galo gritted his teeth. “We— _ah_ —we need more lube. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lio couldn’t stop a moan spilling from his mouth. There were so many things about Galo that turned Lio on, and then there was how _caring_ Galo could get. It was addictive. He was such a _good_ person.

“Don’t worry, I’m prepared,” Lio surged forward, dropping a few messy kisses on Galo’s chin. His hands reached out for their bedside table, where he had placed a bottle of lube earlier. He popped the cap open and didn’t think too much, drizzling an ungodly amount on his palm before reaching behind him.

Galo’s hips jumped at his touch. Lio giggled like he was drunk, enjoying the feel of Galo’s throbbing cock in his hands.

“This is beginning to feel torturous,” Galo whined. He gave Lio his best puppy eyes and Lio chuckled, patting Galo’s chest.

“Be good on your birthday, dear,” Lio said. Then, he pushed Galo’s cock into him.

Galo’s whole body jerked again, before he gritted his teeth and stilled his hips. Lio gave him a warm smile and a few more kisses, before his smile turned wicked and he lifted his hips, until only Galo’s tip was still in him, then slowly sinking down until their skins kissed each other.

“You’re a tease,” Galo huffed, heavily.

“I love you,” Lio said, sweetly.

Galo opened his mouth to say something but whatever he wanted to say was replaced by a deep groan instead. Lio had started moving, his pace slow and easy, riding Galo like he was a particularly obedient stallion.

" _Lio_ ," Galo begged, again.

"We have all night," Lio replied, voice far too chipper.

Galo huffed. Lio rolled his hips just right, extremely pleased with the choked moan that followed.

"I won't torture you for long," Lio promised. "I'm not that mean." As if to demonstrate that point, he began moving faster, each slide punching a delicious moan from his husband. "I can tease you on some other night than your birth—oh my god Galo!"

"Hmm?" Galo mumbled, eyes shut tight.

Lio swiped his thumb below Galo's nose. It came back red. "Your nose is bleeding."

"As red as your lingerie," Galo murmured. His eyes slid open, his gaze hazy with lust. He clearly wasn't thinking too hard about it. "Lio, please move or I'll die."

Lio snorted. "You're so dramatic," he said, but his eyes shone with worry. “Maybe we should—”

"It's not important,” Galo breathed out. He tried shrugging nonchalantly but it was very ineffective, especially when his chest heaved with every deep inhale. "Lio, I’m begging, please move. We can clean the blood after."

Lio hesitated. Technically, there was a pillow behind Galo’s head, which meant he won’t be choking on his own blood by accident but—

Galo moved his hips, once. It was like lightning piercing through Lio, tearing a gasp from him. He shot a glare at the man below him but Galo only gave him a smug smirk, so sure he had made his point.

“If you die embarrassingly, I’ll make sure everyone at your funeral knows.”

“I love you too,” Galo chuckled.

Lio rolled his eyes at him, but his smile was fond. His hips began moving again, all the way up, then sinking low. His pace built up faster this time, pants and grunts, soft moans and deep groans, filling the space between them.

“ _Lio_ ,” Galo sucked in a breath. His hips jerked, unable to hold back much longer. It hit something deep inside Lio, drawing out a soft sob. “Lio, I love you, I need you to know, I love you—”

“ _Ah_ —Galo, I love you too,” his brain was starting to get hazy from all pleasure. Galo, the focus was Galo. _Oh_ , Lio would focus on him alright. “Galo, _Galo_ —”

“Lio,” Galo suddenly said, his voice urgent. It cut through the haze in Lio’s mind, making him slow down in confusion. Things were just getting _good_ so why—“I love you, and I would never harm you. You’re the other half of my burning soul.”

Lio frowned. That was unexpected. “Galo?”

Right before his eyes, Galo tore his hands out from their restraints.

They were on Lio’s hips before Lio could comprehend _what just happened_ , then all thoughts were shoved right out when Galo’s hands slammed down. Lio’s moan came out choked, all breaths leaving his lungs, his eyes widening.

Galo was so deep. Galo was so _deep_.

He was still reeling when Galo hooked an arm under his knee and flipped Lio like he weighed nothing. Lio whimpered at the change in position; it was too much, Galo was behind him, Galo was above him, _Galo was around him_ —

Lio let out a small scream when Galo started thrusting.

“You’re so beautiful,” Galo murmured, voice low and heavy. His breath washed over Lio’s neck. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“ _Fuck_.” Lio could feel his toes curling.

“You’re so good to me.” Galo’s thrusts slowed down slightly. His hands roamed around Lio’s body, touches fluttering down Lio’s sides. One tug at the ribbon around Lio’s neck had him losing his babydoll, flung haphazardly to the floor. Galo’s fingers played with the ribbon at his back for a second longer, teasingly, before pulling it loose as well and leaving Lio fully bare to the world. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Happy— _Ah_ , Happy Birthday,” Lio had his eyes shut. Galo felt like _everything_ inside him. “I hope you liked your present.”

“I love you.” Galo dropped a kiss at the back of his neck. Then he was back at thrusting again, his pace quickly turning brutal, hips snapping.

Lio was trying to focus, trying to be _here_. There was someone’s voice, high and drowned in pleasure—it was himself, squealing at every thrust. It was almost too much, Galo hammering at his prostate, Galo’s sweet words into his skin. “ _Fuck_ , Galo, I’m—”

“Not yet,” Galo scooped him up, pulling him backwards so Lio was resting his head on Galo’s shoulder. The way he did it, so effortlessly, made Lio blush, his heart threatening to explode. Galo was so _strong_. “God, _Lio_.”

Galo licked a stripe down Lio’s neck. Lio let out a soft moan and felt fingers pushed into his mouth; immediately he bit down, using it as a way to ground himself. There was the feeling of cool metal against his chin—Galo’s wedding ring—and Lio reached up to clasp at Galo's hand with his own, afraid that if he didn’t hold on, he might just melt into a puddle of pleasure.

“You’re so hot,” Galo panted. Their new position made his thrusts slow down but it felt deeper, Lio resting his entire weight on Galo. “ _You’re everything to me._ ”

And just like that, Lio’s vision whited out.

When he came back, it was to Galo looking down at him with more adoration one could ever hope to see on another human’s face. His eyes were warm and soft, his lips quirked up in the most grateful of smiles, and he had this satisfied energy about him.

“I—” Lio winced at his own, raspy voice. He probably screamed. “You—”

His eyes caught on to Galo’s again. For a second, they had nothing to say.

Then, laughter burbled out from Lio’s chest. It came in a cough, two coughs, chuckles and mirth at what just happened, before Galo’s snicker set him off into full-blown laughter. They were both chortling and snorting and giggling, as though this was the first time they laid with each other and not that they were married for more than two years.

“ _You ruined me,_ ” Lio accused, smiling.

“Did I?” Galo grinned. He held one of Lio’s ankles, ignoring Lio’s indignant squawk. With no sense of shame, he pressed his thumb to the edge of Lio’s hole as though he was doing an inspection.

Lio was mortified to feel cum dribbling out.

“It seems like you’re right, husband,” Galo didn’t sound regretful. If anything, he sounded downright pleased.

“Oh my god, you’re incorrigible,” Lio couldn’t reach for any pillows to smack Galo with, so he resorted to smacking his husband’s bicep with his palm. “Wait, are you—”

That was definitely Galo’s dick rubbing against his ass. Galo’s surprisingly already hard dick.

Lio gave Galo a _look_.

Galo looked back, innocently. “...You’re very tempting.”

Lio rolled his eyes, blushing brightly.

“Go ahead then, we have all night,” Lio spread his legs. He cocked his finger, taunting Galo. “What are you waiting for, your next birthday?”

Galo just laughed, leaning forward for a kiss.

[ ](https://twitter.com/999lios/status/1337864512016269313?s=20)

  


▲ ▲ ▲

  


Morning light woke Lio up from his sleep, the gentle rays not quite matching the satisfying, bone-deep ache that made his limbs sluggish and slow. They went at it for the whole night, enthusiastically celebrating the birthday of one of the greatest men Lio had ever had the pleasure to know.

The gift was a success. Lio had wanted to make Galo happy, and the blooming kiss marks along his neck were great proof that Galo appreciated it.

Yet, Lio slid his eyes open with a frown. He was missing Galo’s warmth.

Where was he? They had gone to sleep curled in each other’s arms, Galo’s chin resting on Lio’s fluffy hair, Lio tucking his nose into the crook of Galo’s shoulder.

“Galo?”

“Hmm?”

Galo was sitting at the edge of the bed. His head turned towards Lio, little flecks of dried blood still above his mouth. Lio dreaded to see their sheets but that was a problem for later.

“Are you alright?” Lio murmured, instead.

The smile that spread on Galo’s face was as warm as the sunrise. Lio had loved the look of darkened lust in those pupils, but nothing beats the rising sunlight that made Galo look like a god.

“I’m okay,” Galo whispered, voice soft as the dawn. “I was just thinking…”

In his hands were the two plushies, Airi’s gifts.

“I had a good time yesterday,” Galo shifted his entire body. The moment he was close enough, he kissed Lio in the mouth, full of feelings. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lio mumbled, against Galo’s lips. His hands darted out and landed on Galo’s, carefully covering the plushies as well. “What were you thinking?”

“Us,” Galo’s eyes twinkled. “My next birthday. Our future.”

“That’s a lot for a morning,” Lio tilted his head at him. He watched as Galo’s eyes looked over Lio’s form; naked, with just a sheet covering his hips and below. Smooth, milky skin peeked out from beneath the folds.

Yet, in the end, Galo’s eyes were on the plushies.

“I was thinking about what Airi said,” he confessed. Galo’s thumb was on the flowers on the plushies’ hairs. “About how she wanted us to be her guardians.”

Lio breathed in. Galo couldn’t possibly be thinking…“You’ll have to adopt Conrad too, Airi would never leave anywhere without her older brother.”

“Of course,” Galo laughed softly. “I would never dream about separating them. Just like how I want us to be together, in this life and next.”

“ _Galo._ ”

“Lio, be a family with me,” Galo had dropped both plushies, his hands holding only onto Lio’s. “Us, and Airi, and Conrad. Our future.”

Lio’s throat felt like it was closing up. A few years ago, the future just meant surviving the next day, for Lio and the kids. Then Galo swept in, his love generous and kind.

“We’ll need to make a plan,” Lio said. His voice trembled slightly. “And if we have kids, birthday sex all night might not be viable for the future.”

“Aina wouldn’t mind babysitting duties, I’m sure,” Galo teased. He pressed his forehead against Lio’s. “Or Gueira and Meis. Do you think Lucia’s a good babysitter?”

“If you want the two of them to grow up loving explosions, maybe.”

“I could teach them how to put a fire out,” Galo mused. “Two of them, running around in firefighting gear.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself now,” Lio laughed quietly. “They were my kids first.”

“Does this mean I was the one marrying into the family all along?” Galo’s face brightened. There was a note of wonder in his voice.

“We’ll gladly adopt you,” Lio smiled. His hands shot out and Galo obliged him with a hug. “It'll be the four of us. Together.”

“Together,” Galo repeated. His smile was heartbreakingly innocent.

Gently, Lio pulled him in for a kiss, just as dawn broke over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ For the people who know me and have read my [Duet-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610875), yes, say hi to Airi, Conrad and Philip again! :D [You don't need to read that verse to know them, they're just kids that Lio loved and protected in the Settlement]
> 
> \+ A friend pretty much wrestled me into adding Munyuu into the fic so here we go. I'd say it worked out pretty well XD
> 
> \+ Christine is pretty much named after Chris, for helping me identify how weird it was for not giving her a name. Thanks Chris!
> 
> \+ I imagine that when Galo was younger, he worked very, very hard to make Kray proud. It didn't mean he had no friends, he's a charmer, that man, but that he never really had the time to do 'friends' stuff. Burning Rescue certainly helped in that regard. 
> 
> +pspspsps Galo makes for a very doting, but surprisingly responsible dad while Lio is that one dad who looks like he's in charge but in actuality spoils the children very badly <3


End file.
